


Preheat

by AuburnRabbit



Series: University AU [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Self-Indulgent, University AU, all this and yet no actual sex, basically just trash and nothing else, omega bonding, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: Against the edge of the central structure she spots something, which she recognizes as the clothes the two of them had been wearing that day. Her apprehension quickly evolves into alarm at the sight. In a moment she’ll realize how illogical she’s acting, but right then she can only focus on the fact that two of her packmates—two omegas on the verge of heat—have disappeared from sight in the middle of nest construction. Every single worst-case scenario jumps into her head, a ridiculous amount of which have to do with kidnappings through her bedroom window. Her hand is halfway to her cell phone before her rationality catches up with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much missing context. So much.

When Hiyoko comes back into her room later, both Sakuya and Nageki are gone, and for a minute she panics.

 

Her room is still a mess, blankets and sheets strewn about all over the floor, with one large column of fluff stacked in the very center. Initially they had attempted to build the main part of the nest on her bed, but they had quickly grown frustrated with its tiny size; Hiyoko still doesn’t understand why she would need anything more than a twin to sleep on. She glances around, positive that the other two hadn’t managed to sneak past her while she was eating. The kitchen is adjacent to the entrance-way and there’s no way her sharp hunter-gatherer senses would have missed them. They have to still be in the apartment.

 

Against the edge of the central structure she spots something, which she recognizes as the clothes the two of them had been wearing that day. Her apprehension quickly evolves into alarm at the sight. In a moment she’ll realize how illogical she’s acting, but right then she can only focus on the fact that two of her packmates—two omegas on the verge of _heat_ —have disappeared from sight in the middle of nest construction. Every single worst-case scenario jumps into her head, a ridiculous amount of which have to do with kidnappings through her bedroom window. Her hand is halfway to her cell phone before her rationality catches up with her. Maybe…they were still in the room…? It was possible that…

 

She tiptoes forward and peaks down into the nest, and instantly is filled with relief. In the center of the nest, initially hidden from sight by walls of blankets and pillows, the pack’s two omegas lay sleeping, cuddled against one another. Sakuya has Nageki pulled tight against him, the smaller omega’s head tucked under his chin, and Nageki’s hands are clasped between their chests, legs pulled upward as if to curl his entire body into the other. Hiyoko whispers a noise of adoration before she can stop herself and they both jolt a little, but thankfully don’t wake.

 

The two are both lightly flushed, sweat noticeable on their brows. Despite this, they’re shivering, and Hiyoko assumes they abandoned their clothes for better skin-to-skin contact. It wasn’t unusual for omegas to become feverish the day before a heat. _It really is close_ , Hiyoko thinks to herself. Both of them would probably start their heats by tomorrow evening. By that time she would be at Yuuya’s, where they would drink and bemoan their lack of omegas and have sex that at any other time would be satisfactory, but in that instance would lack the soft submissiveness they were both craving. Alpha/alpha sex just wasn’t the same when you knew there were two omegas in heat, within access yet untouchable.

 

Out of her pocket she slips her phone, intent on getting a picture of the two. Something to help satisfy her that week, and maybe to use as a bargaining tool against Yuuya. The snap of the photo is much louder than she intends however, and this time she fears she really has woken them, their flinches more violent this time. She holds her breath, waiting for one of them to open their eyes. After a couple of seconds the tension leaves both of them, and they relax once more. Neither awakes but both shift a little before each tightens their hold on one another. Nageki makes a tiny noise in his sleep and Sakuya nuzzles into the other’s hair, hiding his face.

 

Her heart melts, a surge of emotions rushing through her. The two before her are so precious, and vulnerable, and her heart is beating a mile a minute with how badly she wants them, everything in her brain telling her to _keep_ and _hoard_ and _protect_. She has to take a step back for a moment, breathe deeply, calm herself.

 

As soon as Anghel arrives home from class, she leaves for Yuuya’s.


End file.
